narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Icons
To use these, select "Edit", and then go to "Source Mode". Copy the code you want to use and paste it in your OC's infobox/profile. Always be sure to leave the page as it was, please. Copy your selected code and then leave the page without saving any changes. Using the "back" button is recommended. Nature Releases Earth Release Fire Release Lightning Release Water Release Wind Release Yang Release Yin Release Yin-Yang Release Kekkei Genkai Byakugan Jōgan Mangekyō Sharingan (Itachi's) Mangekyō Sharingan (Fugaku's) Mangekyō Sharingan (Obito's/Kakashi's) Mangekyō Sharingan (Naka's) Mangekyō Sharingan (Rai's) Mangekyō Sharingan (Shin's) Mangekyō Sharingan (Baru's) Mangekyō Sharingan (Indra's) Mangekyō Sharingan (Izuna's) Mangekyō Sharingan (Madara's) Mangekyō Sharingan (Naori's) Mangekyō Sharingan (Sasuke's) ‎ Mangekyō Sharingan (Shisui's) Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (Madara's) Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (Sasuke's) Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai Rinnegan Rinnegan (Sasuke's) Rinnegan (Momoshiki's initial) Rinnegan (Momoshiki's final) Rinne Sharingan Sharingan Tenseigan Ketsuryūgan Water Droplet Reflection Sight Future Telling Blaze Release Boil Release Crystal Release Dark Release Dust Release Explosion Release Ice Release Iburi Clan's Kekkei Genkai Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai Rinha Clan's Kekkei Genkai Ryūzetsu's Kekkei Genkai Sakon and Ukon's Kekkei Genkai Lava Release Magnet Release Mud Release Scorch Release Shikotsumyaku Steel Release Swift Release Storm Release Typhoon Release Wood Release Clans Aburame Clan Akimichi Clan Chinoike Clan Fūma Clan Hagoromo Clan Hatake Clan Hōzuki Clan Hyūga Clan Inuzuka Clan Jūgo's Clan Kagetsu Family Kaguya Clan Kamibōzu Kamizuru Clan Kedōin Clan Kohaku Clan Kurama Clan Nara Clan Ōtsutsuki Clan Ryū Clan Sarutobi Clan Senju Clan Shiin Clan Shimura Clan Shirogane Clan Tsuchigumo Clan Uchiha clan Uzumaki Clan Wagarashi Family Wasabi Family Yamanaka Clan Yotsuki Clan Yuki Clan Mibari Clan Zodiac Signs Copy the sign only. The dates in the parentheses are to help you determine which sign to use. (January 20 - February 18) (February 19 - March 20) (March 21 - April 19 ) (April 20 - May 20) (May 21 - June 20) (June 21 - July 22) (July 23 - August 22) (August 23 - September 22) (September 23 - October 22) (October 23 - November 23) (November 24 - December 21) (December 22 - January 19) Villages Amegakure Getsugakure Hoshigakure Ishigakure Iwagakure Jōmae Village Kirigakure Konohagakure Kumogakure Kusagakure Nadeshiko Village Otogakure Shimogakure Sunagakure Takigakure Takumi Village Tanigakure Tsuchigumo Village Tsukigakure Uzushiogakure Yugakure Yukigakure Yumegakure Countries Benisu Island Land of Ancestors Land of Bean Jam Land of Bears Land of Birds Land of Claws Land of Demons Land of Earth Land of Fangs Land of Fire Land of Forests Land of Frost Land of Honey Land of Hot Water Land of Iron Land of Keys Land of Lightning Land of Mountains Land of Noodles Land of Rivers Land of Sand Land of Snow Land of Sound Land of Stone Land of Swamps Land of Tea Land of That Land of the Moon Land of the Sea Land of the Sky Land of This Land of Valleys Land of Vegetables Land of Water Land of Waves Land of Whirlpools Land of Wind Land of Woods Locations Fire Temple Konoha Orphanage Mount Myōboku Shikkotsu Forest Ryūchi Cave Moon Teams Akatsuki Allied Shinobi Forces Konoha Barrier Team Konoha Military Police Force Moya Triad Root Scientific Ninja Weapons Team Sound Four Twelve Guardian Ninja Miscellaneous Female Male Fan-Made Kekkei Genkai Akaigan Acid Release Alcohol Release Blast Release Blood Release Blue Flame Release Carbon Release Chiryūmyaku Concealment Release Diamond Release Energy Release Flare Release Flora Release Frost Release Glass Release Grass Release Hidden Release Jowazagan file:Kiokugansmall.png Kaihengan 22px Kurakugan Kurogan 22px Land Release Lunar Release Meimou Mortar Release Mōmokugan Mūn'ai Norowa Mōmokugan Nusumugan Murasaki Sharingan Mangekyō Murasaki Sharingan (Haruto's) Osoigan Plasma Release Quartz Release Ruby Release Ryūgan Satsujingan Silence Release Silica Release Smoke Release (NG) Smoke Release Solar Release Soul Release Spark Release Tempest Release Kinetic Release Fan-Made Clans Akiyama Clan Amarante clan Ankoku Clan Anzai Clan Bōji Clan Chinami Clan Chinmoku Clan Chirasu Clan Etānaru· Koizumi Clan Ejento Clan Fujimura Clan Fukumatsu Family Garō Clan Hakuyō Tribe Hamaken Clan Hamasaki Clan Hanuna Clan Harugasumi Clan Hatsuyo Clan Hausa Clan Hayashi Clan Higashiyama Clan Hikage Clan Hokusai Clan Hoshina Clan Ichigatani Clan Ienaga Clan Inagara Clan Kagume Clan Kanako Clan Kaname Karu Clan Kazan Clan Kazeshima Clan Kenpo clan Kiiraku Clan Kirameki Clan Koizumi Clan 小泉 Koumorino Clan Kuhaku Clan Kuriarare Kurogawa Clan Kusatani Clan Kusunoki Clan Midori clan Misaki Clan Mizushima Clan Mizushima Clan (Konoha) Mori Clan Moto Clan (WhiteCherry) Nakahara Clan Nishimura Clan Okami Clan Oniwaka Clan Oyanagi Clan Reini Clan Rikiba clan Ringo Clan Saka Clan Saito Clan Shuko Clan Sakurai Clan Shizen Clan Shukiro Clan Sozomugen Clan Sugimori Clan Sumizome Clan Tengu Clan Tenjōchi and Jigokuchi Clan Tatsumaki Clan Terumi Clan Tomoe Clan Toueizu Clan Tsuwano Clan Tsuyaki Clan Uchimoto Clan Utsuro Clan Uzuki Clan Wamuro Clan Yakamashi Clan Yakusho Clan Yukanna clan Zou Clan Fan-Made Villages Dokusogakure Edagakure Higakure Hyōgagakure Kagakure Mangetsugakure Suirengakure Yamagakure Yamagakure (LI) Minorugakure Taiyogakure Shinigakure Fan-Made Countries Land of Flora Land of Geysers Land of Hills Land of Ice Land of Mosquitoes Land of Rainforests Land of Wolves Fan-Made Locations file:Gyosm.png Gyōsha Hills file:Kuroishi2.PNG Kuroishi Island Kyōyōami Forest Tōgen Peak ---- Copyright goes to ShounenSuki, of Narutopedia, for creating the images. ShounenSuki placed a handful of the images above, under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 License, for free distribution. Category:Stuff for Writers